Auf der Flucht?
by Shadow1985
Summary: Wer kennt nicht „auf der Flucht" mit Harrison Ford und Tommy Lee Jones. Was wäre wenn? Wenn Dr. Richard Kimble kein Mann, sondern eine Frau wäre? Wie würde dann das Ende aussehen? Für alle, die Tommy Lee Jones mögen. ;)


**Auf der Flucht?**

Disclaimer:

Ich habe keine Rechte und verdien mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.

Wer kennt nicht „auf der Flucht" mit Harrison Ford und Tommy Lee Jones.

Was wäre wenn? Wenn Dr. Richard Kimble kein Mann, sondern eine Frau wäre? Wie würde dann das Ende aussehen?

Für alle, die Tommy Lee Jones mögen. ;)

„Dr. Miranda Kimble. Sie werden uns nicht entkommen Miranda. Das ganze Gebäude ist hermetisch abgeriegelt. Geben Sie auf Miranda, Sie kommen hier nicht lebend raus. Die Polizei denkt, dass Sie einen Streifenpolizisten ermordet haben. Die schießen auf Sie, sobald Sie sich zeigen.

Miranda, ich weiß, dass Sie unschuldig sind.

Ich weiß Bescheid über Frederik Sykes. Und ich weiß alles über Dr. Charles Nicholls. Miranda. In der Nacht, in der Ihr Mann ermordet wurde hat er sich Ihren Wagen ausgeliehen und er hatte die Wohnungsschlüssel, deshalb konnten wir kein gewaltsames Eindringen in die Wohnung feststellen. Er hat Sykes von Ihrem Wagen aus angerufen, Miranda.

Miranda, geben Sie auf! Das ist die Wahrheit, ich will Sie nicht erschießen.

Wie siehts aus?"

Miranda hatte die Worte ihres Verfolgers gehört. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Ausgerechnet der Mann, der sie so erbarmungslos gejagt hatte, wusste nun, dass sie unschuldig war.

Blut lief an ihrer Schläfe herunter. Sie war verletzt und hatte am ganzen Körper Schmerzen. Nichols hatte ihr ein paar heftige Schläge verpasst. Vor sich hörte sie ein Geräusch.

Wenn das Nichols war, konnte sie ihn jetzt erledigen. Beinahe lautlos hob sie ein wuchtiges Eisenrohr vom Boden auf, als die Stimme des Marshals erneut ertönte.

„Geben Sie doch endlich auf, Sie brauchen nicht mehr zu fliehen."

Diese Worte wurden mit großer Überzeugung und auch etwas Angst herausgebracht. Der sonst so harte Marshal wusste nicht mehr weiter. Die Frau, die er so lange gejagt hatte, war ganz nahe. Sie war unschuldig, das wusste er nun. Und dennoch musste er noch um ihr Leben bangen. Irgendwo in der Nähe war auch Dr. Nichols, der es auf Miranda abgesehen hatte. Deputy Marshal Sam Gerard hatte gesehen, wie sich Nichols und Miranda einen üblen Kampf auf dem Dach geliefert hatten. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht zu schwer verletzt war, sie musste ganz schön einstecken.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich einen dumpfen Schlag und ein schmerzerfülltes Schreien. Mit der Waffe in der Hand fuhr er herum. Miranda stand hinter Nichols und schlug mit einem Rohr auf ihn ein. Mit geübtem Kennerblick sah er, dass Nichols eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte um ihn zu erschießen. Miranda hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

Plötzlich wich alle Kraft aus ihr und sie ließ das Rohr zu Boden gleiten, neben den inzwischen reglosen Dr. Nichols, den sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Langsam näherte sich Gerard ihr. So nahe war er ihr in all den Monaten nicht gekommen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm glaubte und nicht wieder davon lief. Dieses Mal würde sie nicht lebend davon kommen, nachdem die Polizei davon überzeugt war, dass sie hinter dem Mord an dem Streifenpolizisten steckte.

Aber Miranda machte keine Anstalten zu fliehen. Sie hatte aufgegeben. Mit einem Flackern in den Augen sah sie zu ihm auf und sagte voller Überzeugung:" Die haben Richard getötet."

„Ich weiß Miranda, ich kenne die Wahrheit. Glauben Sie mir, es ist vorbei." Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn. „Kommt mir sehr gelegen, endlich kann ich mal ein bisschen schlafen."

Miranda folge ihm. Natürlich legte er ihr Handschellen an. Das müsse sein, sagte er. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte sie, ob er sie angelogen hatte und sein einziges Bestreben darin bestand, sie doch noch festzunehmen, damit seine Personalakte einen weiteren Erfolg verbuchen konnte.

Vor dem Gebäude wurden sie von Blitzlichtgewitter empfangen. Gerard und sein Ermittlerteam brachten sie zu einem Wagen und ließen sie einsteigen. Gleichzeitig wurde sie so vor der Meute der Presseleute abgeschirmt.

Gerard setzte sich zu Miranda auf die Rückbank und verlangte den Schlüssel der Handschellen. Als er nach Ihren Händen verlangte streckte sie sie ihm entgegen und sah ungläubig dabei zu, wie er sie befreite und die Handschellen nach vorne auf den Beifahrersitzt warf. Mit einem Blick auf ihre Handgelenke nahm er einen Beutel Trockeneis und legte ihn auf Mirandas geschundene Haut.

Sie war überrascht, dass die erste freundliche Geste nach Monaten ausgerechnet von dem Mann kam, der sie die ganze Zeit über wie ein Tier gehetzt hatte.

Dankbar sah sie zu ihm auf.

Der Wagen setzte sich ihn Bewegung und sie schaute aus dem Fenster und sah die in der Dunkelheit beleuchteten Häuser von Chicago vorbeiziehen.

Ihr entging der reuevolle Blick, mit dem Gerard sie musterte. Seine Hand lag die ganze Zeit über locker auf ihrer Schulter.

Man brachte sie in ein Hotel. Miranda bekam ein Zimmer mit Überwachung rund um die Uhr. Zwei Beamte waren vor ihrer Tür postiert. Zu ihrem Schutz, wie man ihr sagte.

Das Zimmer war teuer, das sah man gleich. Die Vorhänge waren aus dunkelrotem Stoff, ebenso wie der Teppich. Das antik wirkende Holzbett war ein Doppelbett mit Baldachin und die Tapeten waren in einer dunklen Farbe gehalten.

Alles in allem strahlte das Zimmer eine dekadente Gemütlichkeit aus, die Miranda beinahe wie ein Traum vorkam. Früher hatte sie bereits in Luxushotels genächtigt, aber nachdem sie durch die Hölle gegangen war, teilweise unter zugigen Brücken geschlafen hatte, war dies das Paradies für sie.

Auf dem Bett lag ein Bademantel. Sie wandte sich der weiteren Tür zu, hinter der sie das Badezimmer vermutete. Alles war sauber und weiß. Mühsam mit schmerzenden Bewegungen streifte Melinda ihre alten Kleider vom Körper. Das Abendkleid, das sie zur Tarnung getragen hatte um ungesehen Zutritt zum Kongress zu gelangen, war zum Teil zerrissen und schmutzig.

Sie trat in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser auf eine annehmbare Temperatur. Etwa zwanzig Minuten stand sie unter dem dampfenden Strahl und genoss das heiße Wasser. Einige der kleinen Schnitte auf ihrer Haut fingen an zu bluten. Sie wusch sie aus und trocknete sich ab.

Sauber und in den Bademantel gehüllt ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie trat ans Fenster und sah auf die Stadt hinab. Gedanken kamen wieder hoch. Wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, die ganze Zeit unschuldig auf der Jagd. Der Marshal, der ihr gesagt hatte, dass es ihm scheißegal war. Derselbe Mann, der ihr nun glaubte und der sie im Wagen so führsorglich behandelt hatte, beinahe so, als würde er Reue empfindet.

Gedankenverloren sah sie aus dem Fenster, es lag in einer Höhe, aus der sie nie entkommen würde, als sie ein Räuspern hinter sich hörte.

Rasch drehte sie sich um. Gerard stand mitten im Raum und beobachtete sie.

„Geht es Ihnen gut Miranda?" Fragend sah er sie an.

„Ja, danke, dass Sie mich hierher gebracht haben." Miranda machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Im sanften Schein der Lampe sah er nicht mehr so einschüchternd aus, wie sie ihn sonst kannte. Zum ersten Mal nahm sie sich Zeit, ihn richtig anzublicken. Sein Gesicht war markant und wirkte männlich. Die Jahre hatten ihre Spuren darauf hinterlassen. Sein dunkles Haar fing an einigen Stellen bereits an, grau zu werden.

Ihr entging nicht, dass er sie ebenso musterte. Rasch trat sie einen Schritt zurück und sah unsicher zu Boden.

In ihrem Kopf war Chaos. Die Erinnerungen der letzten Monate hatten sich fest in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt. Ruckartig sah sie auf und warf ihm einen anklagenden Blick zu.

„Warum haben Sie gesagt, dass es Ihnen scheißegal ist, dass ich meinen Mann nicht ermordet habe?" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie ging auf Gerard los und hämmerte ihm mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Brust. „Warum?" schrie sie ihn an.

Gerard packte ihre Unterarme und hielt sie fest umklammert. Dann beugte er sich hinab und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss voller Verlangen. Langsam ließ er sie los und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Miranda fackelte nicht lange. Sie holte aus und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Ungerührt nahm er die Ohrfeige hin. Miranda sah auf ihre Hand hinab und dann wieder in Gerards Gesicht, dessen eine Hälfte sich rötlich gefärbt hatte.

Ihr Herz pochte, als würde es jeden Augenblick in ihrer Brust zerspringen. Ihre Blicke verschmolzen miteinander.

Noch einmal beugte sich Gerard zu ihr herab. Dieses Mal ließ sie es geschehen und erwiderte dien Kuss. Sie zog ihn auf Bett hinab. Alle aufgestauten Emotionen brachen Bahn und wurden freigesetzt. Miranda riss an Gerards Hemd und befreite ihn daraus, während er ihren Bademantel hastig öffnete und abstreifte. Sie nestelte an seiner Hose mit einer Hand, währen die andere verlangend über seine muskulöse Brust strich. Gerard half ihr indem er sie schnell öffnete und mitsamt Unterhose abstreifte.

Sein Penis stand steil vom Körper ab. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest neben ihrem Kopf ins Kissen gepresst, während er mit einem Ruck in sie eindrang. Miranda keuchte vor Lust und wandte sich ihm entgegen als er begann, sie mit harten Stößen zu nehmen. Ihr beider Atem ging stoßweise. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, ihre Blicke verschmolzen miteinander.

Mirandas Orgasmus kam schnell und rollte wie eine Welle über sie hinweg als sie sich unter Gerard wandte und ihre Lust hinaus schrie. Er folgte ihr nur kurze Zeit später mit heftigem Keuchen und lies sich erschöpft neben sie fallen. Erst jetzt ließ er sie los.

Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen, dann zog Gerard Miranda an seine Brust und hielt sie beschützend fest. Nach einiger Zeit versank sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Am nächsten Tag wachte sie auf, weil die Sonne ihr ins Gesicht schien und drehte sich um. Gerard saß auf dem Bett, bereits angezogen und betrachtete sie. Er lächelte sie an.

Als sein Blick auf ihre vielen Blutergüsse und Kratzer fiel wurde er ernst. Ihre Verletzungen waren ihm gestern Abend nicht aufgefallen.

Rasch holte er Desinfektionsmittel aus seiner Tasche und Verbandsmaterial und begann, Miranda zu verarzten. Die Blutergüsse wurden von ihm mit sanften Küssen bedeckt. Erneut liebten sie sich, dieses Mal zärtlich und langsam.

**Epilog**

Zwei Jahre später.

Sie stand ihn der Küche ihres Hauses und sah ihrem Mann zu, wie er seine Tasche nahm und bereit war, das Haus zu verlassen.

Sie lief zu ihm, schlag ihm die Arme um den Hals und drückte ihm einen lange Kuss auf den Mund.

„Pass auf dich auf, wenn du Verbrecher jagen gehst, mein Schatz."

Lächelnd strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das mach ich doch immer." Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und verließ das gemeinsame Haus.

Im Schein der aufgehenden Morgensonne konnte man das Schild neben der Eingangstür lesen. „Hier wohnen Samuel und Miranda Gerard."


End file.
